


Personality Assessment

by kindkit



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry answers some questions about his home life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by st_aurafina, who asked for teenage happy!Henry. I'm assuming the test Henry is taking is school-related in some way; my middle school used to administer that kind of thing all the time.

_I want to be like my father._

The answer choices go from "strongly agree" to "strongly disagree." There's no circle to fill in for "I don't know who my father is, but he's probably a HAP, so no thanks." Henry picks the middle, neutral circle.

 _I enjoy fixing things around the house._

Well, yeah, although they probably mean less like "working on a body-heat intruder scan" and more like "putting up shelves." Henry's done that, too, though. Hundreds of 'em, industrial grade, in the storerooms.

 _I get angry at my family._

That definition thing again. Are his family the people who left him on the moor? Or the hundred-and-thirty year old woman he's never called "mom," and the hairy guy who once sent him to kindergarten in a pink t-shirt with a ballerina on it, and the little girl who always outscores him at target practice? Maybe they're family--he loves them, and yeah, they make him mad as hell sometimes--but not the kind of family other kids have.

 _I am a happy person._

All the time? Henry thinks of raw fish for breakfast, and how Ashley won't stay out of his room, and how he's got more chores than anyone he knows, and how Magnus is usually busy when he wants to talk to her, and how the Big Guy will listen but he's not human and sometimes he just doesn't get it. And meeting a real live mermaid, and Magnus's smile when he gets A's on his report card, and teaching the Big Guy to play Pac-Man, and the goofy birthday cards Ashley makes him, and being allowed to buy equipment at Radio Shack on Magnus's account. How no one pushes him to play football or be _normal_.

Henry fills in the circle that says "strongly agree."


End file.
